


Let Me Guide You

by xcristinar



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Angst, Cold Weather, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, M/M, Northern Lights, Slow Burn, Snow, Strangers to Friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-05 05:38:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19042222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xcristinar/pseuds/xcristinar
Summary: Lucas is an Erasmus student on his way to a northern country. He never thought he would do something like this, but his father convinced him that this would be an amazing opportunity. The worst part is that he doesn’t know anyone there. He’s shy, so it’s not that easy for him to make friends.Eliott has been living in the country for the past couple of years. He came here looking for a peaceful life. Being the art lover he is, he always knew what he wanted to do. Now, he’s a graphic designer and works for a big company. In the meantime, he takes photographs of everything that might catch his attention.or: a strangers to friends to lovers AU nobody asked for in which Lucas is looking for a reason to stay and Eliott is looking for a reason to live.





	1. Chapter 1

_**[Lucas’ POV]** _

Lucas’ flight was so long and boring. He fell asleep a couple of times. There was a baby somewhere who was always crying, and it was really getting on his nerves. Turning up the volume on the music he was listening to, Lucas just spent the remaining time of the flight looking down watching all the small houses disappear on the horizon.

Lucas just landed and he is freezing already. He’s not used to this kind of weather. This is too cold and snowy. His hands and feet are always cold, and he constantly has a hard time getting them warm enough. He keeps adjusting his big fluffy scarf around his neck. He still hates it though. Perhaps, this wasn’t his best choice for his Erasmus program when he’s going to spend several weeks here. Right now, he can’t do anything other than try to adjust and be positive.

Earlier, he got the information that some of his new colleagues would pick him up at the airport. He arrived 30 minutes ago, and he is still here sitting on one of the benches at the arrival’s area. He keeps looking around to see if someone’s really picking him up, while his two big trolleys stay put next to him.

After another 15 minutes of waiting, Lucas gives up and takes a look at his phone searching for the quickest way to go to his new home. He knows already that he will live with other students. He doesn’t like the idea very much. He always had his space and no one to bother him. But in a situation like this, you can’t be picky so he gets what he can get.

“Are you Lucas Lallemant?”

Lucas looks up searching for the source of that question. Maybe someone’s really picking him up, because in front of him, there’s a group of three guys. Each one of them with expectant looks on their faces.

“Yes, that’s me.”

One of the guys just throws a fist in the air as if he had just won something while taking a deep breath.

“I’m so sorry for the delay, Lucas. We took the wrong bus, and we didn’t realise we were going in the opposite direction until it was too late and we didn’t know how to contact you. I’m Yann. This is Arthur and this is Basile.” He’s breathless, probably from running.

“Hello! Nice to meet you all.” Lucas greats each one of them as he shakes their hands.

“No handshake for Basile, Lucas.” Arthur says to Lucas with a playful tone pushing his hand away.

Lucas doesn’t know what to say. He just looks between the three guys in front of him with a grin on his face trying to understand the reason why. Maybe later they might explain it to him.

“Are you serious, guys?” Basile sounds upset with the other two, but his face tells them otherwise. He’s probably so used to it by now, he takes it lightly.

“Come on, Lucas. Let’s get you home.” Arthur says taking one of Lucas’ trolleys with him and heading to the exit of the airport.

“So Lucas, where do you come from exactly?” This time is Yann who questions Lucas when they are on their way to the bus stop.

Lucas isn’t the kind of person to share his personal life with strangers, but he’s in a strange country where he doesn’t know anyone. He needs to make friends. Maybe he’ll even end up with a new family here. Who knows.Eventually, Lucas engages in the conversation dropping some information here and there. Nothing to personal though. There are some things that he prefers to keep to himself only. He’s not ready for it yet. Maybe in the near future.

The bus trip to his new place takes some time. Luckly, Lucas keeps getting distracted with all the beautiful and mesmerizing landscapes around him. There is so much snow that Lucas feels like he’s going to freeze completely once he steps out of this bus.

“How do you guys deal with all the snow?” Lucas asks incredulous, not caring if he sounds stupid or not. This is a big deal to him. He’s never seen such amount of it. How can people love this weather? How do they leave the house?

“Lots of clothes, beanies, gloves, big scarves and hot drinks. You get used to it, don’t worry.” Yann gives Lucas a hopeful smile as he shrugs. “On the other hand, our houses are pretty warm inside. You’ll see. If you dress properly, the cold won’t be an issue.”

Lucas nods his head a little, hoping that everything Yann has told him turns to be true. But what they don’t know is that Lucas is that kind of person who gets cold just by looking outside. If he sees that it’s windy or rainy, he’s body immediately starts to get cold.

Basile and Arthur are enthusiastically discussing the planning of some welcome party for the new Erasmus students. Lucas should be prepared for it. He didn’t come here to party. But he would have to make a big effort to go. Maybe now in the beginning to meet new people. After that, Lucas doesn’t plan on attending any party. 

In the meantime, Lucas gets to know that the apartment where he’ll stay in is pretty near the school. The cons: he’ll have to stay with some other students. He’s just hoping that they are quiet and not the snoopy kind. At least, he gets his own bedroom.

As the four of them head to the building where Lucas is supposedly staying, they see a big commotion taking place. There are firefighters coming in and out of the building and the police is keeping the crowd away from its entrance.

“Guys… What’s going on?” Lucas is getting anxious and really upset. He is so tired. He just wants to get home and sleep for a while. But, what if the building is on fire? Will he be spending the night on the street?

“I don’t really know what’s happening.” Yann is trying to sound calm, but you can feel the nervousness in his voice as he looks around petrified. “Let me just contact the principal. Maybe he has any idea of what’s going on.” Yann retreats himself from the group while taking his phone out of his pocket.

Things couldn’t go any wrong, could they? Lucas doesn’t really know what to think right now. But he knows he won’t tell his father about this.

Arthur and Basile are trying to distract Lucas from the situation telling him some stuff about his new school, but this whole unexpected situation is too outstanding for Lucas to focus on something else. He was supposed to live in an apartment somewhere in that building. What the hell is he going to do now?

In the meantime, Yann comes back with some good news.

“Well, it seems like there’s a gas leak in the building. I talked to the principal and since I have a spare bedroom at my place, you can stay there for as long as you need. He agreed to it”

“At least I’m not sleeping on the street.” Lucas tries to lighten up the mood, he really need it.

“We couldn’t let you freeze, could we?” Arthur pats his back with a sincere smile on his face.

 

_**[Eliott’s POV]** _

Eliott’s has been moping around the house since he got up this morning. He doesn’t have to go to work today and he planned to sleep a lot more. It’s just like his brain has other plans. He tried to go back to sleep, but after almost an hour looking at the ceiling, he gave up.

He can still feel a slight headache from yesterday’s gathering at his friend’s house. He heads to the kitchen and takes a painkiller hoping it helps. Eliott’s not the kind of guy who parties a lot, but his friends have been trying to make him leave the house for a couple of weeks. It’s not like he doesn’t like enjoy going out and have some fun from time to time. But lately, things have been pretty rough, and he’s been busy trying to sort some painful things out. 

When he first came here, he was looking for a place where he could be himself and not worry about the bad things he had to endure as he grew up. He came here looking for a new will to live. Instead, now he’s surrounded by loneliness. Not the kind when you don’t have any friends. But the one when you feel so alone even when you’re surrounded by lots of people.

In spite of having a job that he likes, he doesn’t feel fulfilled anymore. It’s like every day is the same as the last one. Every time he leaves the house to go to work, he’s already wishing for the day to end and to come back home. 

He’s not happy.

It’s already past midday, when Eliott has lunch: some leftovers from yesterday. While he’s eating, he watches some tv show he isn’t really paying much attention to.

Then, he hears some people talking loudly in the hallway right outside his apartment. Eliott growls internally. He totally hates it when people can keep quiet. Is it too much to ask for?

A few months ago, he had a bickering with one of his neighbours from the floor above. It became too much when it was past midnight, Eliott was trying to sleep and his neighbours decided it was a good idea to move furniture around. He lost it that day.

Today has been going by slowly. Eliott’s been sitting on the sofa, looking through the big panel window in his living room, He’s been watching the snow fall for almost an hour now. It kind of makes him feel calmer, at peace. It’s like all the stress just pours out of his body as each snowflake falls on the ground.

After some more time contemplating the white mantle extending for miles, Eliott put his headphones on and picks up his notebook. He’s starting to work on a new project. Maybe it will help him feel more fulfilled.

The next day, snow is still everywhere, but a great part of it had melted away already. It looks like one of those spring days when it feels very good to go out and get some fresh air. It has been weeks since Eliott went outside with his camera. He loves to take photographs. It makes him focus mostly on the beautiful things that his camera captures elegantly.

This is one of these days when Eliott feels better than usual. After taking a long shower to wake up and drinking some coffee he still had left, Eliott leaves his apartment with his camera secure around his neck.

It’s pretty chilly outside. Yet, the boy doesn’t care about putting a scarf on. He likes to feel the cold air on his skin like the world is trying to wake him up from the torpidity that he’s been feeling for so long.

He goes to a park not too far from there. With all the snow, it seems like the green of the trees is even stronger, glistening. The way the sunlight is illuminating all the drops of water that still remain is so special and pleasing. Eliott can’t resist looking the world through his lens. It’s automatic and soon, Eliott’s lost in his little bubble taking pictures of this and that. He will never get tired of this little passion.

It’s getting dark and pretty cold when Eliott, finally, leaves the park. His nails are already turning blue from the chilly air. Yet, Eliott feels so alive.

As he walks the streets to go back home, he spots a happy young couple on the other side of the street and his heart breaks. Eliott still didn’t deal completely with the hurt and sorrow. After being wounded by the boy he thought that would love him forever despite all his flaws, Eliott made a promise to never let anyone near his heart ever again. He won’t be strong enough to be broken hearted again.

Eliott looks away from the duo, heading back home with large steps. He tries not to think about the very bad time he had a year ago. He really does. But it’s stronger than him. And the dark thoughts start to take over his mind without asking for permission. He’s getting anxious and needs to get home, pretty soon. His place is like his sanctuary, his safe place. Nobody can hurt him in there.

As he exits the lift, he knows he just bumped someone on the shoulder, hard. But he doesn’t bother to look back. His brain is busy with other things right now. He keeps his eyes on the floor, and only stops walking when he’s inside his place taking a deep shaky breath.


	2. Chapter 2

_**[Lucas’ POV]** _

Lucas arrived at Yann’s place a while ago. He gave him a little tour around the house. It’s a pretty nice and big place. Lucas wasn’t expecting the apartment to be this spacious. And yes, it’s so warm inside that Lucas couldn’t be happier. He’s so glad he doesn’t have to freeze to death. The guys left him alone in his bedroom so he can unpack his stuff.

He began to do it. But once again, he got lost in his mind. He is leaning against the big window on the wall in front of his bed looking down at the street. Life seems peaceful here. People don’t rush along the streets, the traffic flows without people getting angry at each other. This is something Lucas definitely isn’t used to.

Sighing deeply, Lucas goes back to the task at hand. He could leave his clothes in the trolleys, but he makes an effort to not look like a lazy guy. And it’s not like he brought every single thing in his wardrobe. He ends up wasting only 20 minutes organizing his clothes and putting them away in the closet.

Lucas should probably call his parents to let them know he arrived safely. H loves them to death. The thing between the three of them may be complicated sometimes. But they’ve always supported him and he’s so grateful for everything they’ve done.

He starts by sending a short message to his mom. Nothing too detailed, just enough to make her not worry about him. He doesn’t talk to her every day, because he really doesn’t know when it is the right time to call her. So, he just texts her several times a keep to keep her updated on his life. When she can talk to him over the phone, she’ll call him back and they can spend over an hour speaking with each other.

With his father, things are more complicated. He wants to know every single thing about Lucas, although the boy doesn’t really like to talk about all the details of his life. Lucas understands that his father wants to protect him and make him feel supported. But sometimes, it’s too much. Both of them even joke about how his father still makes Lucas feel like he’s a little kid. Maybe that’s because Lucas’ mom isn’t as present as he would like, so he tries to make up for it.

After dialing his number, Lucas waits for his father to pick up. It doesn’t take long and soon Lucas hears his voice. He’s relieved to feel that his dad still has this joy that never leaves his tone. It makes him remember the early days when he would read him a bedtime story enthusiastically.

As expected, he asks a million questions about everything. Lucas tells him about the flight, his new friends and his bedroom. Of course he leaves out the gas leak incident. Everything turned out to be okay, so there is no reason to bring it up.

As usual, Lucas’ father warns him to stay out of trouble, but, especially, he tells him to be happy and to enjoy this new adventure. As a matter of fact, he just wants his son to be truly happy, and that’s enough.

They also talk about his mother. More precisely about how she’s been feeling about Lucas being away for some time. Somehow, Lucas feels guilty for leaving her. This way, he can’t be as present as he wishes and she might think he doesn’t care about her the same way. However, Lucas’ father knows exactly what to say, so that he doesn’t feel so remorseful.

He feels better after all the talking, more confident about this new chapter in his life. Lucas heads back to the living room where it looks like the boys are playing FIFA. He realizes how intense these guys can be, but perhaps they’ll be the ones who make him live the most of this new experience.

“Took you long enough to unpack, Lucas.” Basile’s the first one to notice that Lucas is back from his bedroom.

“I’m sorry. I just ended up talking to my father. I didn’t expect it to take this long, but he was so eager to know about everything already.” He sits on the arm of the sofa where the group he’s sitting too.

“Ah, parents. We know how they protective can be. It can get tough for them now that you’re away.” Yann interjects but never looking away from the TV in front of them.

“Tell me about it. He was the one who convinced me to come.” Lucas says as he tries to decipher who’s winning the game.

“You didn’t want to come?” Arthur is the one to ask now. He pauses the game and soon the has three pairs of eyes looking straight at him.

“That’s not it. I just didn’t want to leave him alone back home, because my mom is having a hard time with some stuff.” Lucas lets his lungs deflate completely. He doesn’t want to worry his friends, but he hopes he can tell them some stuff. Otherwise, he’ll soon turn into a walking anxious stressful disaster.

Lucas realizes by the looks on the boys’ faces that they don’t really know what to say about it. So, Lucas puts them at ease.

“It’s nothing too bad, don’t worry. It’s just that we’ve always been a pretty close family and now I feel like i’m only a spectator in all of this.”

“Well, if you need to talk, let me tell you that you can always talk to me, to us. We don’t want you to be unhappy here.” To Lucas, Yann always seemed the kind of guy who would be there to listen and support whoever needed and he was right.

Lucas only nods his head giving the boys a glimpse of a smile as they unpause the game and focus back on it. They are loud and don’t hold back when it comes to point out how bad Basile is at playing this game.

“Just shut up. I’m kicking your ass!” Basile shouts as he tries to take away the other controller out Yann’s hands jeopardizing his achievements.

Somewhere in the middle of the game, the boys inform Lucas that the gathering for the Erasmus students is taking place today not to far from here.

“Do I really need to go?” Lucas is surely awaiting for the moment when he sees himself laying on the bed. He can feel the fatigue take over his body.

“Of course!! Do you really think we would let you miss it? Also, these parties are a way for you to meet other students like you. It’s going to be fun.” Arthur makes everything feel so easy. But he also has a point. If Lucas starts to isolate himself now, then he’ll never have a chance to get to know other Erasmus students and he’ll feel like an outcast.

“How long until we have to leave?” Lucas ends up accepting his fate. The bed will have to wait a little longer.

“About an hour. But sit tight, you’re playing next.” Arthur says as he waits for the game to be over. From what it looks like, Lucas will be playing against him. He’s not very good at it, but he’ll try his best.

They are late. They were supposed to leave the house 30 minutes ago, but Basile demanded a rematch. But one rematch turned into 5 and now they are going to make an entrance. Lucas isn’t the kind of person who likes to the center of all the attention. It’s not like he’s special or different from anyone else. He just feels uncomfortable.

On their way to the lift, a tall guy bumps into his shoulder. Lucas almost spins around with the strength of it. He wants to say something, but the guy doesn’t care to look back or to even look away from the floor. He keeps his eyes on the boy until he enters the apartment right in front of Yann’s.

“Come on, Lucas!” Basile grabs his arm making him stumble on his own feet, but successfully managing to keep standing up. He joins the boys on the lift and doesn’t look back. Lucas won’t worry about some dumbass who doesn’t even care to look back and apologize.

As they are getting near the place where the party is happening, Lucas can already hear the music blasting. He’s never been a fan of loud places. He knows for sure that he’ll have a terrible headache tomorrow even if he doesn’t drink anything.

The place is packed, and the dancefloor is already filled with people dancing or at least trying to do something resembling a dance. The boys don’t waste any time introducing Lucas to their own friends. He feels so out of place, but he’s making an effort. Yann hands him a drink, nothing with much alcohol he hopes. He would like to remember his first day in a new country, thank you very much. He drinks occasionally. But after a night gone wrong, Lucas decided to keep his drinking habits under control.

 

_**[Eliott’s POV]** _

Eliott’s been looking through the photos he took this afternoon. He’ll maybe even pick some to display on his cardboard. Yes, he has one of those cardboards where he pins the photographs he likes the most and the one that make him feel good. He sometimes wishes he could control his feeling and the way his mind works. He would like to be free from all the mess in his head and feel normal.

His friends had sent a message some time ago telling Eliott they would drop by, since he hasn’t been in the best mood to go out. He was hoping to get some alone time today. It’s enough that he has to be around people all week long. But Eliott knows that it would be worse if he told them not to come. They would probably think he’s going through one of those bad days, and they would be worried to death.

They arrive some time after, while Eliott’s still in his room putting away his camera. He takes his time to go to the door. As soon as he opens it, he’ll have to put on his best fake smile and act like everything fine when it’s not. He doesn’t want to sound ungrateful towards his friends. He knows that they care about him, a lot. But sometimes they can be too much.

They brought drinks as usual. Eliott didn’t get rid of the headache from this morning yet. But is there any better way for him to forget what’s been tormenting him for the last couple of hours?

“Tell us Eliott, what do you think of that blonde guy that kept looking at you at the party yesterday?” Idriss asks him as he wiggles his eyebrows, looking pretty interested in getting an answer.

Eliott giggles, the first drink already taking effect on his system. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Are you serious? There was a guy that couldn’t take his eyes away from you. I mean, he spent the whole party looking at you, literally!” This time is Sofiane who intervenes, trying to get something out of Eliott.

“You do know that there were like dozens of boys at that party, right?” Eliott looks at them, keeping a straight face. He doesn’t want his friends to try to match him with someone else. Not soon, at least.

“Or you already have someone else in sight and don’t want to tell us.” Idriss sing-songs suspiciously looking at Eliott. Couldn’t they just drop this topic? Why do they think that Eliott needs to be in a relationship?

“Nothing like that, guys. I’m just not looking into being in a relationship right now. I still need time for myself, before committing to someone else. And you know that I mean it.” Eliott says sincerely.

“Either way, we’re here to support you no matter what you decide.”

Eliott’s glad that his friends can be this kind. Yes, they can tease him sometimes about getting someone. But after what Eliott went through a year ago, they understand that it’s not ease for him to trust someone else this easily.

At this point, his friends are kind of tipsy, laughing at things that are not that funny and attempting to make jokes and failing. Eliott stopped drinking after his third beer. Someone had to look for them, right?

It is past midnight when his friends left. Eliott is tired and his eyelids are heavy. Even though he’s been lying on bed for at least half an hour, he still can’t fall asleep. He hates it when he feels exhausted but still his body can’t shut down so he can rest. He ends up getting up and heads to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

He’s focusing on the wall in front of him as he’s leaning against the counter. He’s not thinking about anything in particular, but he appreciates that the world can be so quiet at night. It’s like everything shut down and only the lucky ones can enjoy the harmony of sounds. Eliott can hear the wind whistling outside and he gets goosebumps all over his body. It’s an involuntary reaction. He closes his eyes and embraces the quiet that engulfs the darkness outside.

He is so grateful to have moments like his when you can feel such inner peace without doing anything too tiring. You just have to sit there and let it come to you. Eliott’s doing well until he hears noise outside his apartment. It’s definitely two guys talking, loud and strident. He thinks they are being kind of disrespectful, even though Eliott expects them to be drunk. They are having trouble opening the door, and it’s getting on Eliott’s nerves.

Before he does something he might regret later, Eliott heads back to bed and slides under the sheets covering his head as well. He does it in a comforting and protective way. It’s like he’s trying to hide away from the world in his own cocoon. And with that, Eliott falls asleep slowly, but then all at once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here's the new chapter!!  
> I hope that you like it :)))  
> If you'd like to see some specific scene written down somewhere in this work, let me know!
> 
> You can find me on tumblr: @rainingonelu
> 
> **


	3. Chapter 3

_**[Eliott’s POV]** _

The past few days have been going by slowly. Eliott’s trying to concentrate and get something done at work, but he’s just not there. His mind is going over a million things that have nothing to do with the project he’s working on at the moment. Frustration is catching up on him. He’s supposed to deliver it next Friday, and it’s far from finished. In spite of behind late, Eliott doesn’t waste any time to go home when the clock hits 5 o’clock in the afternoon.

He doesn’t take the bus very often. Only when the weather is really bad or on those days when Eliott’s feeling so exhausted he wishes he didn’t have to leave his bed. Today isn’t one of those days. He’s tired and anxious, but the walk back home might do him some good. This way, he has some time to think and to blow off some steam. He may even get some new ideas for the project he’s been working on. Walking usually helps him with that.

Before going home, Eliott needs to take a detour to the supermarket. He finished off his cereal and milk this morning and there’s not much left in the kitchen cabinets or the fridge. As he goes over the supermarket aisles, he realizes that he may need more things than he was expecting. It won’t be easy to carry all the bags back home, but he doesn’t really feel like coming back in the near future.

He ends up carrying four paper bags in his arms and he’s expecting one of them to fall to the ground at any moment. The supermarket is only 5 minutes away from his place, but his hands are freezing and his arms are getting tired and numb. He can already see his building at the end of the street, so he picks up his pace hoping to save all the bags’ contents.

Eliott eventually remembers, as he approaches the building entrance, that he needs his keys. He tries to put one of the bags on the ground. However, if he tries that, all the other ones will fall. He really didn’t think about this. As he gets even more frustrated, he puffs. He’s hoping for someone to come out of the building soon. But 5 minutes after, he’s still in the same place. If people look at him, they might think he’s some thief trying to come up with a plan to get in unsuspiciously.

“Do you need help with that?”

At this point, Eliott was already losing hope that someone might help him. He quickly turns around, almost dropping the bags from how numbs his arms already are. In front of him, there is a boy not as tall as him, but still very good looking. His hair is pointing in every direction, and his eyes are so blue like the deep ocean. The boy is, suddenly, looking concerned. Eliott realizes that he’s been staring back, gazing even.

“Erm… I’m sorry... Sure, thank you...”

“Lucas.”

The boy doesn’t say anything else back, but there’s a shy smile forming on his lips as he takes two bags from Eliott’s arms. The taller boy is so grateful to get his arms some rest. Despite being tired and freezing, Eliott can’t help smiling back. 

“Eliott.”

They are staring at each other. Eliott doesn’t want to seem like a creepy guy, but how is he supposed not to get lost in all that intense blue that’s staring right back at him?

“Well, do you have a key, Eliott?”

He only now realizes that he’s been in the same place since the Lucas appeared and offered his help. He quickly shakes his head in an attempt to put his mind in order. Heading to the door of the building’s entrance, Eliott takes out his keys from the back pocket.

Eliott’s hand is trembling from the cold. He can barely move his fingers, and he’s having some trouble getting the key into the lock. Eventually, Eliott succeeds and holds the door so that Lucas can get in quickly.

They head to the lift in silence and Eliott’s getting intrigued. He’s never seen the boy around before. Well, it’s not like he knows all of his neighbours, but someone like Lucas wouldn’t go unnoticed.

“Sixth floor, right?” Lucas asks as he presses the matching button. Has the boy been stalking Eliott? Even his friends forget in which floor he lives sometimes. How would Lucas know? Lucas must sense Eliott’s surprise, because he’s quick to defend himself.

“I saw you exit the lift some days ago. That’s how I know.”

“You did?”

Eliott must be forgetting something, because he doesn’t remember to have crossed ways with Lucas. He would definitely remember if that had happened.

“Hum hum. You bumped into me and didn’t even look back to apologize.”

Eliott remembers that day. He surely wasn’t feeling very well at the time. Going to the park was good for him. However, there were so many revived memories which he worked so hard to forget. At the end, he just wanted to go back home and crawl into bed. His heart was breaking and hurting all over again and he would do anything to numb that pain.

“I’m so sorry, Lucas. I’m usually not like that, but it wasn’t a good day. I got some stuff in my mind, and I just wanted to go home.”

“It’s okay. But I genuinely thought you were kind of a douche.”

“Are you serious?”

“What? You didn’t give me much of a choice!”

Eliott’s laughing. He doesn’t remember the last time he laughed without having to do it to hide his true feelings from everyone else. As they get out of the lift, Lucas is right behind Eliott, trying not to get lost.

“My place is just at the end of the hall.”

“That’s funny.”

“What’s funny?” Eliott asks as he opens the door to his apartment, not having as much trouble as he had opening the main door.

“I live in the apartment right in front of you.” Lucas says lightly as he averts his eyes to look behind him as he closes the door.

Both of them drop the bags on the counter in the kitchen carefully not to break anything. Eliott’s trying not to read much into what Lucas is trying to mean by saying that, but then it hits him.

“Wait! Were you the one who was coming home last weekend very late at night and kind of drunk?”

Lucas is looking at Eliott with wide eyes, like he was caught doing something illegal. He’s opening and closing his mouth but nothing’s coming out.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to sound impolite! It’s just that I was still awake at the time and you and your friend were being kind of loud.”

Eliott’s leaning against the counter with a playful look on his face. If Lucas could call him out, so could he.

“Yeah, not one of my best moments. I’m so sorry if we bothered you. Like you said, we were kind of tipsy.”

“Do you want a beer or something?”

Now, Eliott’s really pushing it. But he gives it away as he starts laughing again. Lucas is looking at him with suspicion, but then there’s a hint of a smile on his lips like he just understood what game Eliott’s playing.

“Very funny. Actually, I have to go. Homework and stuff. Unless you also need my help to put the groceries away.”

“Thank you very much, but I think I can do that on my own.”

Lucas nods as he heads to the door. Eliott follows. He wishes Lucas didn’t have to go, but he can’t hold the boys hostage.

“Well, ring the bell whenever you want that beer.” Eliott’s holding the door, looking straight back into Lucas’ eyes again. He feels like he’s invading Lucas’ personal space, but he can’t resist. It’s like those two sapphires are calling for him.

Lucas only smiles at the comment, heading to his place. He opens the door and looks back. There’s a different look on his face, Eliott can tell. Is it acceptance? Freedom? Confidence?

“Bye, Eliott.”

“Bye, Lucas.”

The taller boy only closes his door after Lucas, trying to hang on until the last second. He wasn’t expecting to end his day with a smile on his face and two blue eyes engraved on his memory. But Lucas is so spontaneous, so carefree. Eliott never had a chance.

 

_**[Lucas’ POV]** _

Yann isn’t at home yet. His schedule is quite different from Lucas’. He doesn’t mind having some time alone. It’s just that sometimes he feels like he’s intruding, even though Yann has told him to make himself feel at home.

Lucas hasn’t talked to his father since the first day he arrived. They planned to talk almost every day, if not even every single day. Lucas tried to keep his promise, but he’s still trying to get used to his new schedule. Needless to say, everything’s still new to Lucas, and he’s trying really hard to get used to his new life away from his comfort zone.

As usual, Lucas and his father spent almost one hour talking over the phone. He asked him so many questions that Lucas thought his father was getting cold feet about letting him come here. It turned out his father was only worried that Lucas wasn’t getting used to this and that he might be unhappy. They also talked about his mother who still hasn’t answered his message from a few days ago. It turns out his mother isn’t having the best time and she needs some time to get her things together. It’s not the first this happened, but Lucas still feels guilty and useless for being far away.

After the phone call, Lucas is trying to focus on all the homework he still has to do. It’s not much considering all the exercises he had to do back home. Still, it is hard to focus considering that people are expecting great things from him and the pressure is huge.

It’s also especially difficult to focus when there’s a sunny smile and two intense blue eyes popping up in this mind constantly. Lucas is trying, really hard, not to let it affect him. But it’s so difficult when it seems like your mind has a life of its own. Lucas ends up taking twice the time to finish his homework, but he doesn’t mind. It’s not like he has anything better to do right now.

When he first saw Eliott leaving the lift with such an attitude, he never thought he would be such a cheerful and jovial person. Lucas felt so at ease with him. It’s like he has known him for a very long time, even though they’ve just met. He really didn’t mind accepting that beer in that exact moment, except he didn’t want to intrude since he had just met Eliott.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New update!!  
> I hope that you like it this one! :D  
> Please, comment and leave kudos. Otherwise, I don't know if you're liking it or not!
> 
> You can find me on tumblr: @rainingonelu
> 
> **


End file.
